


Forever Marked

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Missing Scene, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Pre-Slash, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adilyn wishes Jessica would stop looking away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) drabbletag prompt "mark".

Adilyn heard the floorboards creak above her and the attic door swung open in what could only be an invitation. Without thinking twice, she took it. When she saw Jessica, she put her hand over her mouth. There was blood dripping from her ears and her cheeks were streaked with bloody tears.

"Are you dying?" she asked.

"No, no." Jessica wiped her face on her sleeve. "Thank you for letting me up here but you know I can’t stay, not after-"

Adilyn cut her off, deciding to be brave. "Do I remind you of them? Is that why you don’t like to look at me?"

“It’s not your fault." Jessica raised her eyes, pleading with her to understand. "But I look at you... all I can see are all the bite marks and all that blood. And I just nearly done it all over again. With you... I can _never_ trust myself, not when you smell so... I should just leave you alone."

"Look, I ain't saying it's all magically better..." Adilyn stepped towards her. "But that is the past; you can't keep treating me like I'm marked. Yeah, you nearly bit me but you didn't. That is not something to cry over, that is something to be proud of." She lowered her voice, feeling herself blush, "I'm still glad I invited you in."

"Really?" Jessica asked, a shy smile spreading over her face.

"Really," Adilyn said back, sitting down beside her on the dusty floor. “Now sleep, ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
